


Science Bros VS Captain

by katychan666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “The program is in the process of transmitting the updated software from the main computer to the-”“Speak English,” said the blonde and Tony only rolled his eyes.“It'll be finished when the computer will go beep,” said Tony in the end and rolled his eyes, looking to Bruce and he narrowed his eyes.





	Science Bros VS Captain

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom... Please be kind. Thank you. Also thanks to shiorino for the help ❤

“No, no,” announced Bruce and gently pushed Tony out of the way so that he could be closer to the computer screen and Stark rolled his eyes as he watched the other typing then, trying to correct the equations, which would finally make the new software work, on which Tony had been working on for quite a while. He was  _ this  _ close, but it seemed like something was still missing as it didn't want to load the new software and Bruce hummed as he was going through the numbers. “Ah-ha, got it,” said Bruce when he finally saw where Tony made a mistake.

 

Stark frowned and moved closer, chin resting on Bruce's shoulder as he was standing behind him and he clicked with his tongue. With the big ego that he had, acknowledging mistakes was sometimes hard on him. Well, that was usually the case as his big ego seemed to take it down a notch around Banner. “Oh,” said Tony and Bruce nodded.

 

“Yes, see?” asked Bruce as he continued typing. “You add this part here,” he said, Tony watching him perform his magic so to speak. “Edit this part here,” he carried on, completely oblivious how close Tony actually was as he was in his full on  _ science  _ mode, humming as he scrolled through the numbers again. “Delete this here,” commented Bruce and at that point, Tony totally wasn't listening anymore as he was too busy with watching Bruce's focused face, staring at the reflection on the screen and he smiled. Bruce seemed to be talking to him, because he kept calling his name and Tony finally snapped back.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Were you even listening?” askes Bruce and slowly turned around in his chair, wearing an annoyed look on his face and then he rolled his eyes. Tony narrowed his eyes and nodded.

 

“Oh, sure,” said Tony.

 

“Uh huh,” said Bruce as a smile was tugging at his lips, but then went back to computer and Tony leaned closer. “Now I'll upload the software on you equipment,” he said and Stark nodded. “It should take a couple of minutes for the transfer to be completed,” he then added and Tony smiled. It was great to have Banner next to him.

 

“The updates I made are quite minimal,” he said and then started explaining to Bruce about all kind of upgrades that he had made and it was pretty clear that the upgrades weren't minimal; he was just trying to show off in front of the other. Bruce was used to it by now, but it was still kind of funny. “Also, it'll allow me to fly with higher speed,” he said and Bruce was just nodding. 

 

The two were so lost in their own little world that they were completely oblivious that they weren't alone in the room. While the two were going back and forth about science, Steve Rogers was trying his best to follow all of the scientific words, but he soon got lost and gave up trying to make sense of what was happening. However, he still didn't really trust all of that technology. Took a long time to  _ upgrade  _ as well and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“When will this little project be done?” asked Steve as he was bored and didn't appreciate being ignored like that.

 

“Oh, he speaks,” said Tony and rolled his eyes.

 

Bruce rolled his eyes as the two were _ again _ at it. Wanting to avoid another fight, he decided to meddle in for the sake of his own sanity. “The program is in the process of transmitting the updated software from the main computer to the-”

 

“Speak English,” said the blonde and Tony only rolled his eyes.

 

“It'll be finished when the computer will go  _ beep,”  _ said Tony in the end and rolled his eyes, looking to Bruce and he narrowed his eyes. Did he get it now?! Honestly, it was like explaining to a child. “Since when is he here? Did you see him come in?” asked Tony and Steve crossed his arms on top of his chest. Bruce started laughing and just shook his head.

 

“I've been here the entire time,” said Steve.

 

“Really?” asked Tony and Bruce snorted.

 

“I think so,” said Bruce.

 

“Fascinating,” said Tony. “It really is true; your brain really does tune out things that are not of importance,” said Tony, who was then only kidding. 

 

“Hmm,” hummed Bruce in agreement, the blonde finally having enough and he stood up, reminding himself  _ not  _ to curse as he marched out of the room, thus leaving the two scientists alone. Finally. Bruce happily extended out his arms and then turned to Tony, who was leaning against the desk, quite happy with himself at the moment.

 

“Stark one, Rogers zero,” said Tony and grinned as he looked at Bruce.

 

“You do know he'll get you back for this, yeah?” 

 

“Yep.”

 

“And then you'll come whining to me.”

 

“Probably,” said Tony and nodded, Bruce standing up as he stepped closer to Tony, who was then only smiling, a little happy smile growing wider and wider. 

 

“You're lucky I love you, Stark,” said Bruce as a faint flush welcomed his cheeks and he looked down. Tony smiled when he saw the faint flush deepening on the doctor's cheeks and he leaned a bit closer and smiled. Bruce didn't like that the other was only staring and he looked up. “What?” he asked, trying to sound annoyed, but his voice came out as a mere stutter.

 

“Nothing,” said Tony with a soft voice and Bruce narrowed his eyes. He was about to tell him that he should stop being a smart ass, but was cut off when he felt a pair of soft lips pressing up against his and his eyes widened a bit before his eyes fluttered shut. He slowly moved his lips against Tony's, a hint of uncertainty in it and that was why Tony took it down a notch, keeping the kisses short, but sweet, his hand coming up to gently cradle Bruce's cheek.

 

Bruce leaned into the touch and awkwardly placed his hands on Tony's hips, slowly draping them around his waist. Tony opened his eyes, gently exhaling as he pulled back, Bruce still standing there, kind of dazed as he felt his heart thumping hard, plumbing blood, rushing through his veins as he blinked a few times, staring into Tony's eyes.

 

Kissing, touching, making love… it was nothing new in between them, but Bruce was still taking it slow, Tony right there to reassure him that everything was okay. Tony was one of a very few people that Bruce dared to bear his true feelings too, without any pretenses. Bruce smiled when he felt Tony's finger grazing his cheeks.

 

“You're flushing, Doctor,” teased Tony.

 

“Oh do shut up,” continued the banter Bruce, clearing his throat and then fixated his eyes on Tony's lips. It wasn't like Bruce to initiate a kiss, so it took Stark by surprise when he saw Bruce slowly leaning in. Tony could have sworn that he saw Banner gently trembling as his hand came up and behind his neck, pulling him closer. Bruce always touched Tony with holding himself back, but truth was that he  _ craved  _ Tony's hands all over him.

 

“Shh, it's okay,” cooed Tony against Bruce's lips. Bruce took in a sharp breath when he felt Tony's breath against his lips and leaned in, closing the remaining distance in between them. Tony smiled and allowed Bruce to lead the kiss for a change, both gasping as their lips met in a chaste kiss. Bruce was about to kiss him again, but the computer marked the end of transmit and Tony walked past Bruce when the other was leaning in for another kiss, frowning when it appeared Tony went missing. He turned around and found him drooling by the screen.

 

“Oh we need to take this baby out for a ride,” said Tony happily and Bruce sighed, but nodded. Sometimes it felt like he was babysitting Tony not  _ dating  _ him. Yet instead of protesting, he just nodded.

 

“Bring it on, Stark.”

 

“Would be a pleasure, Doc,” he replied and they both started laughing.


End file.
